


Finally

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Cousland share a moment after the Landsmeet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

It was finally just the two of them.

Just the two of them.

Shit.

Cousland pulled on the sleeve of her shirt even though they were straight and perfect and much better than anything she had worn in months. It only served to make her feel more anxious. It was strange to be able to take baths, to eat good food, to sleep in a bed. To be alone with her fiancée.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been in this room before,” Alistair declared as he entered the room behind her. Cousland turned to watch him give the room Arl Eamon had given them a good once over. Apparently pleased, though anything was better than the various conditions they had been dealing with during the Blight, he closed the door. Cousland felt herself smiling nervously. Was it strange to be engaged to someone you had only known for a year and who you had never spent any time totally alone with? It felt strange.

“Nothing’s too good for the future King of Ferelden,” she attempted to be lighthearted.

“Or the future queen.” He grinned happily and swept her into his arms, quickly managing to lift her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help him hold her up, his arm around her torso and under her legs.

“I still feel terrible about… announcing that we were engaged without us… actually being engaged.” She leaned her forehead against his cheek. The words had just poured out of her. She and Alistair had talked about their feelings, the idea that they never wanted to be with anyone else, but talking about things like that beside a campfire when you very well might die the next day was different than a proper discussion about marriage. She had just gone with her gut as she had learned to do over the course of the Blight. Her gut had been right since the nobles at the Landsmeet accepted the idea quite well. But it still felt wrong despite Alistair’s reassurance that it was exactly what he wanted. After all, if she was going to be the one to propose he had deserved something a bit more romantic than that.

“You know I would’ve just mucked it up if I’d try to do it myself. Would’ve wound up kneeling in something gross, dropping the ring down a well, and then you’d finally come to your senses about what a total fool I am.” He kissed her sweetly and sat down on the edge of the bed, lowering her so she was sitting astride his lap. He was grinning like an idiot with one hand on her waist and the other running through her hair. She loved him. Maker, how she loved him. It made her heart swell to a point that felt like breaking, made everything terrible that had happened seem—almost—worth it. Made her believe that the Chantry might have been right and that the Maker really did have a plan and a path for everyone. If He didn’t then it seemed rather impossible that she could have met this wonderful, gentle, kind hearted man out of everyone in the world?

“You’re my fool.”

“Definitely.”

They kissed slow and searching at first. She had her hands on his face, cradling it as he cradled her body to his. She loved the feel of his arms around her, the press of his chest against hers, the warmth of his affection flowing through her. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up with deft fingers and practiced eased over his head. They paused in their kissing, flushed and excited. She touched his chest, felt his heartbeat. He put one of his hands atop hers. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, Alistair.” They joined again, kissing deeper as they slowly made their way through their clothes. Once they were both naked they stopped again. On the road they had rarely spent time naked together. When they made love they either left as much clothes on as possible in case of a random attack or redressed as soon they were done. This was the first time they would be able to take their time and explore each other’s bodies in light and at their leisure. It made her pulse quicken. He leaned back and looked at her, his eyes leaving trails of golden fire across her skin. She moved so that her back was against the pillows and Alistair followed dutifully, trapping him beneath her.

“You’re amazing. I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he breathed. Cousland blushed. She ran her hand along his cheek, working her fingers into the hair at his temples.

“We’re both lucky.”

They made love twice, softly and quietly the first time and then heated and loud. They lay sprawled in the silken sheets, holding each other flush against their sweaty bodies. Cousland placed a kiss on Alistair’s chest, his heart beating in her ear. “Want to hear something silly?” She asked, glancing up at him. He rubbed circles on her shoulders as a laugh rumbled lightly in him.

“I like silly.”

“I was nervous to have you see me naked.” Even as she said it she was blushing. It felt stupid to say out loud. Nervous to have Alistair look at her? What had she been thinking? They had been sleeping together for months. They had been traveling together for almost a year. He had seen her covered in mud and rust, Broodmother bile, and the blood of too many people to count.

“I was nervous too!” He exclaimed eagerly. “I thought, she’s going to have been flopping about on top of her while on this comfy bed and she’s going to realize that she prefers soft sheets to the feel of me.” He was laughing and it tugged her lips into a smile until she was laughing too. She sat up and kissed his cheek through the giggles. He caught her lips with his as she went to pull back, a kiss punctuated by their mirth. She toppled backward as he pushed the kiss further and it only made her laugh harder. “Think kissing me is a laughing matter?” He teased, waggling his fingers against her ribs.

“No, Alistair! Don’t!” She gasped but he continued anyway. She giggled and shrieked as he tickled her.

“I’m going to do this every night for the rest of our lives!” He said through his own laughter. Cousland kicked herself free finally and crawled away to the opposite side of the bed.

“You’re a monster!”

“Rawr!” He growled, hands raised as he lunged at her to repeat his onslaught. She squealed as his fingers ghosted across her thigh. She got off the bed and he chased her. The room was filled with the uproarious laughter and happy noises. Whoever had the room next door was probably privy to it all but somehow it didn’t seem to matter as much as it had when they were only in a tent. He caught her eventually and they wound up tangled on the bed again, kissing and laughing and breathing hard. When they calmed Cousland laid herself across him and kissed him repeatedly along his jaw. “This is the happiest night of my life,” Alistair confessed almost nervously.

“Me too,” she agreed. Somehow being here with Alistair now it didn’t feel like there was still a Blight, still battles to be fought. The heaviness that had dragged on her heart since the events of Highever, that had only been barely eased by her encounter with Howe, was alleviated. She was happy and she didn’t feel guilty for it. This was how it was supposed to be. This was her reason for continuing to thrive, to live. The part of her that had crisscrossed the country fighting and working had been driven by her notion of duty and the knowledge that she would be able to get revenge for her family. Now it wasn’t vengeance that drove her but love, hope, Alistair.

It was just the two of them.

It was perfect.


End file.
